Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Christmas has to be Aiden’s favorite time of year. DnA. Slightly AU.


**Title:** Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
**Summary:** Christmas has to be Aiden's favorite time of year. DnA.  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
**A/N:** I chose to do this as a songfic. Sort of new to me, but I like the way it turned out. Written on request for yummycherries over at LJ.  
**Rating:** T

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas**

Aiden walked through Times Square and snow started falling. She liked to think it was a coincidence, the snow and Mac and Stella and everything turning out just fine. They finally caught DJ Pratt and he got twenty-five to life. That made Aiden happier than she'd been in a while, concerning her job, and you can take that to the bank.

But what really mattered was her and Danny. Danny had asked her to spend Christmas with him (or was it the other way around, she can't really remember) because he and Louie aren't talking again. Making plans turned out to be something else, though, because one night Danny came to her apartment and asked if she had a thing for mistletoe.

"So, Aid, you know you gotta kiss me now."

He held the mistletoe over his head and she kissed him, and they stayed like that for awhile until she invited him into her apartment.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

New York City is beautiful around Christmastime and something about, well, just the spirit of the place made Danny content. As a child he never really liked the holiday, there was no money and when all the kids got new red bicycles or Yankees jerseys, his dad bought him a pack of smokes and told him to grow up. Louie bought him a book once, a real expensive book that was all about medical shit - - Danny still has it, he'd never give that up - - and he knew then, as he knows now, that Louie was just trying to do right by him.

But he and Louie aren't talking which is why he's spending Christmas with Aiden. He smiled to himself and thought again, Aiden. That girl was something else and truly out of his league, but somehow over the past month he'd ended up with her. Aiden was, quite possibly, the best thing to ever happen to Danny.

The crowd around the Christmas tree in Times Square is thick and swarming and Danny still doesn't understand what the big deal is. It's just a tree.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away._

For the past week she had been wondering (stressing, really) over what to get Danny for a present. Signed baseball? No, too many memories, and none of them good. Books? Danny didn't really like to read, except for Sports Illustrated (the swimsuit edition) and various forensics journals, which he got already.

So what?

A thought entered Aiden's mind, but she dismissed it as the most ridiculous idea she'd ever had in her entire life. It was something you'd read in a Nicholas Sparks book, something you'd hear from someone who got extremely drunk the night before. Not from Aiden Burn who was dating Danny Messer.

Oh God and she was going to do it, wasn't she? God rest ye merry gentlemen, may nothing ye dismay.

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more._

Danny unlocked the door to Aiden's apartment, something that gave him a certain amount of pride. Hey, they'd only been dating two weeks or so and already they were pretty much living with each other. But he supposed it was because they were already so close before they were dating, that after they started dating…He didn't even know how to describe it, save to say that he was already half in love with Aiden before this and now he was working to finish that up.

After he entered the apartment, turned the light on, and looked around, he groaned. The package (was that even the right word?) was in the middle of the room and oh god it had to be the strangest and most wonderful Christmas present ever.

"You know, Aiden," he said, "it's only Christmas Eve."

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now._

Aiden smiled brilliantly in her disguise of green and red ribbon, her disguise of Danny's present. She had known - - however suspect the idea of herself being Danny's present was - - that he would like it. After all, she had known Danny since they both came to the lab the same year, and she'd like to think that she knew him better than anyone, even his brother.

"It's policy to open at least one present the night before, Danny. Didn't you know that?"

"Nah, I didn't."

His hand found a length of ribbon draped loosely around her neck and he tugged her closer to him. He kissed her suddenly, his mouth hot and sweet on her own. A moment later Danny whispered softly, "Reckon I should open you then, Aid. Wouldn't want to get a lump of coal in my stockin'."

_finis._


End file.
